The Perfect Marriage: Fixing the marriage
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: The Perfect Marriage: Fixing the marriage. Sequel to 'The Perfect Marriage' by 'Inu-fan20' Just how the marriage went about getting fixed and some Potter ancestry revealed as well a hidden Malfoy ancestor also revealed.


The Perfect Marriage: Fixing the marriage.

Sequel to 'The Perfect Marriage' by

'Inu-fan20'

The Perfect Marriage: Fixing the Marriage.

By Andrew Charlus Potter.

The Dream:

Harry James Potter woke up in Kings Cross again wondering if he's dead.

Death answered, "No, child, you are not dead, but well, you been ignoring one aspect of your life for quite sometime and if you don't turn your ways around, she may end up killing you and taking your money."

Harry was confused.

Death said, "You are a damn workaholic, like Tim Allen from the Santa Clause trilogy. You are the alternate version of Tim Allen when he used the escape clause."

(Note: Some worlds films are filmed and made sooner, "The Santa Clause made in 1990, The Santa Clause II made in 1998 The Santa Clause III made in 2002.)

Harry yelled, "That's a lie, I'm not like that at all."

Death said, "Watch, your past. and present."

Harry watched flashes before his eyes and he did made time but not enough time, he knew now he was a workaholic and knew what he had to do when he got back home. He saw Ginny's affair with Draco knowing he was the cause of it. He yelled and stomped until Death gave him a bloody beatdown and told him he didn't deserve her because of his ignorance, he couldn't argue with that.

Harry smiled sadly, "Sorry."

Death said, "It's not be you should be apologizing to."

Harry nodded, "I know."

Death said, "Now WAKE UP."

Harry woke up at 4 am and smiled and sent a Patronus to Kingsley and Robards telling him he's taking the week off.

They replied that's fine.

Harry got up and made Ginny's favorite breakfast and made it in bed.

9am she woke up to the smell of bacon and saw a note.

"Gin, I'm so sorry, I've been ignoring you, lately or for the most of it, it's just well, I'm afraid. What I am afraid of, is if I get too close to you, you would leave me like my mum, dad, Sirius and Remus left, I know it's no excuse, but i was just trying to keep you alive and making sure all of the Death Eaters are rounded up before I quit the Auror Force, and well since Death told me, I moved up my resignation and will have turned it in today making Ron the new Head Auror and Neville his co-head for now until Neville starts his own nursery, considering his gran keeps the money and all. Please enjoy your favorite breakfast in bed, as a means of apologizing to you, my Ginerva. P.S. what made me realize this was Death himself or as the muggles call him Grim Reapers. P.P.S. If you did have an affair with someone else. I would have deserved it. But I would forgive you no matter what, even if it was my mortal enemy and all. If you were impregnated by him, i would make your life easier by giving my life up. Lord Harry James Potter."

Ginny had tears in her eyes flooded with guilt about having an affair with Draco now. She was afraid of getting pregnant because knowing her family after she never took the unbreakable vow secret but she knew if she somehow got pregnant with Malfoy's child, she would have to kill herself. because of that and because of the bloody stupid Wizarding God and Goddess rules make people with affairs go to wizarding hell which is bloody stupid if the current husband was ignoring her and all."

Harry came back and asked, "Gin, we need to talk I quit the Auror Force today."

Ginny said, "Yes, we do Harry."

Harry said, "Made some tea don't worry it's laced with calming draught three vials full."

Ginny asked, "isn't that dangerous?"

Harry said, "After my dream, I was well, watching my life, up until the point I ignored you and there I was watching you so I know."

Ginny looked down ashamed, "You saw?"

Harry put his finger under chin and made her look into his eyes, "Yes, I saw, but I realized I let my temper out up there and after Death gave me a beatdown worse than your brothers or the Dursleys combined, well, I realized I drove you to him. Did you or Did you use a contraceptive charm?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I always use Contraceptive Charms no matter, what and potions with my blood, don't ask, I had to take those every month at the last day of the month and the beginning of the month, the affair wasn't until the 3rd day after the beginning of the month and all. I wouldn't blame you if you want a divorce."

Harry said, "Ginny, I have a question, who do you love more? Be honest. I don't want a divorce and I don't think I would allow a divorce, but I will allow widowment meaning me dying and leaving you everything. Even though you may reject it and all. Potters have a curse on their blood stream that well prevent the Lords or the Heads of the family preventing for divorce and allowing only widowments. Look at my uncle Charlus and Aunt Andrea. Lucius Malfoy had a brother named Lucas Malfoy, Charlus and Andrea married and all, yes. But Charlus Andrew Potter, my uncle worked like I did, and Andrea had an affair with Lucas, when Charlus found out the reason he was ashamed and asked the reasons behind it, but also somehow but asked the same question of who Andrea loved more, she answered completely honestly, she said, Lucas and Charlus killed himself using the killing curse allowing her her freedom, she started dating Lucas and they kept their relationships a secret from their families and all, but Lucius found out and he killed his own brother to prevent Andrea from tainting anything according to when I questioned him at the time of his capture. Charlus killed him self because he ignored Andrea and he knew he didn't deserve her or deserve to live because he ignored her that badly if he caused her to have an affair. So If you answer Malfoy, I will have to follow my uncles footsteps... but your family well, since I have no brothers, or siblings and if anyone of your families find out, they may either kill Draco or you or potentially both, because Andrea committed suicide after Lucas's death."

Ginny asked, "Honestly?" (She was still shaken up about Harry's family ancestry but continued nodding his head), I love you both equally and all. Because he paid attention and you didn't but I see you are willing to forgive me and all. Even if I well had a child by Malfoy."

Harry said, "if that's the case, I may have to change the Potter's family alignment to 'dark' aligned in order to create a blood chromosomal adoption potion, but that requires the blood of you, Draco and my self. the potion doesn't require permission since you did the infidelity and all. if we were both single then it would require permission. So you did use a contraceptive charm plus potion right?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, Harry I swear on my magic and my life. I used a contraceptive potion and contraceptive charm with my blood. If I somehow gotten pregnant with Malfoy's child, I hereby condemn the child to become a miscarriage or automatically be blood adopted chromosomally by you, Harry James Potter. So Mote It Be."

A golden aura flared around her signifying the vows completion.

Harry asked, "Will you stop the affair if I ask?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, to do anything to save our marriage, yes."

Harry said, "Alright, but you do know we are both going to wizarding hell because of the affair you had with Draco and all, you really want to risk electrocution and disintegration, by your non blasphemous double?"

Ginny answered, "At the time yes, and afterwards, I regretted it completely. So I should be able to have a new chance as well as you too."

Harry said, "At least you thought about it, before you realized the consequences of other actions as well as your own, too. i know I drove you to have the affair and for that, I'm extremely sorry, I know it doesn't make up for year of ignoring you, but I hope we can make this work, if you rather have Draco just say so."

Ginny said, "but I want you to have a family of your own, it wouldn't be fair to you, if I chose him over you."

Harry said, "i realize that, but the Potter line has another reason for being so forgiving, they forgive their wives because they make them take unbreakable vows on the cusp of death like when the wife climaxes or orgasms on the affair she dies right then and the man whom she had the affair with would be arrested for her murder. It only happened with my 7th great Uncle Arnold Potter, but other than that, it never happened again. Yes, It was with a Malfoy back then as well, but the Malfoy was a light-aligned wizard though, because of the spell was M-A-L-F-O-I. The french spelling Malfoi's are light wizards while the spell ending in 'y' are dark wizards."

Ginny said, "So in order to make the marriage work, you would require me to make an unbreakable vow which I will give willingly for sure, and wouldn't so such as long as you make the same vow as well."

Ginny gave her unbreakable vow to never cheat on Harry again with anybody even Malfoy with Kingsley as the bonder as the secreter to make sure she never cheated again, according to the Potter law of 1546 and all Ministers would be required to make the vow become a blood unbreakable vow. Which Kinglsey granted, and Harry made the same vow never to cheat on Ginny. The punishment of breaking the vow would be death for the both of them, no matter if only one of them cheated and no matter if it was influenced by love potions either as well, too. Harry and Ginny rekindled their relationship, and Ginny had a miscarriage thankfully and told Harry that and they rekindled their sex life and recently got pregnant again with their first child or should I say children.

The first batch was identical male triplets, "James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Arthur Arnold Potter."

The Second Batch were twin girls, "Fredericka Ginerva Potter and Georgina Fabia Potter.

The third Batch were triplet girls, "Lily Luna Potter, Aurora Marigold Potter, and Rose Hermione Potter.

The fourth batch were twin boys, "Gideon Septimus Potter and Fabian Charlus Potter

The fifth batch were quadruplets (2 boys and 2 girls) Amelia Susan Potter(after Susan's aunt as a way to honor the 2nd previous minister before Scrimegour.). Katherine Anna Potter (After Ginnys' past life), Andrew James Potter (After Harry's past life and his 5th great grandfather and grandmother.) and Jonathan Ronald Potter.

Harry and Ginny raised their 14 children together and Harry retired back right before James was born and lived off the Potter fortune and the WWW investments which were making a killing out of their pranking products and all. He volunteered to work at the store with Ginny. They spent more time together and they finally lived happily ever after. They decided to live their lives to the fullest knowing they will go to wizarding hell when they die.

THE END.

Epilogue:

Thier deaths.

They were tortured and Ginny did regret her affair with Draco and knew she should've used brute force to make Harry see the light and they survived the torture and were allowed to be reborn into a world of thier choosing and they chose the world from Charbo2576 Christmas Confessions. knowing that world seemed to be like the best as Sirius was still alive and all. and they were soulbonded that Valentines Day during the Valentines' Day Ball which was put together and they finally lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
